


Return

by Kassiopeia_Kyveli



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassiopeia_Kyveli/pseuds/Kassiopeia_Kyveli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen pays a visit to Hinamori. Has she really changed or will he succeed in manipulating her? Spoilers for episode/chapter 293. AU-ish as Hinamori has been promoted to captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

"What are you doing here?"

Aizen chuckled. "Do you know why I chose you, Hinamori?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"And I don't have to." He sat down opposite her and pushed the hair from his eyes.

Why was he wearing his captain's uniform? To fool her into thinking he hadn't changed?

"You used to be such a lovely, foolish girl. Following me like a puppy. But look at yourself. You're in my position, now. Captain Hinamori."

"I am. But this is none of your concern. Give me one reason and I'll raise all other captains and we'll see how well you can deal with all of us."

The smile didn't vanish from his face. "Would you?" He raised one eyebrow. "What if I tell you that I came here for you?"

"To make me your concubine? How flattering, Aizen."

He frowned. "You have changed a lot. A few months ago you wouldn't have dared to talk to me like that."

She stared at him in silence while her mind was racing. She knew he was trying to manipulate her but to what end? Maybe she should raise the Gotei 13 after all.

Aizen seemed to have guessed what she was thinking because he said: "Don't."  
With one swift motion he was next to her, holding her arms behind her back and clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Please, my love, don't make me sad. They can do nothing for you. And do you know why?"

She shook her head carefully.

"If I wanted to harm you, you'd be dead by the time they're here."

She saw the reflection of her wide open eyes in his glasses. Did he mean it? Had he come here to finish what he had started all those weeks ago?

"But I don't. I'll let go of you if you promise not to scream or do anything else to alarm them. I need to ask you something. Is that ok?"

She nodded and at the same second he let go of her.

"Now that's better, isn't it, love?"

"Don't call me that." She rubbed her arms and gave him a hateful stare. "Now, what is it that you want to ask so badly?"

"Did you ever get over me?"

"What?"

"You know, I worked really hard on you. I made you believe that I liked you, possibly loved you. All that effort to make you my toy and then I have to break you. What a shame."

"I still don't understand."

"People don't change, Captain Hinamori. Yes, you are higher in rank now, you look older, you are open and funny and everybody likes you. But below the surface you're still my creation. You're still my toy."

"No." She whispered and shook her head. But he reached out and touched her face, forced her to look at him. 

"You can't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

The familiarity of him overwhelmed her. His peaceful face, his strong hands on her skin, the smell of his body. If she hadn't been sitting she would have collapsed. The wound in her heart was ripped open again, flooding her body with pain and agony. Oh god, why?

"Your strength is nothing but an illusion."

"No. I ... I don't belong to you anymore. I don't care what you-"

He pushed his lips onto hers forcefully. His tongue invaded her mouth and took her breath. She tried to push him away but he held onto her and wouldn't let go. She bit his tongue and tasted blood and still he didn't stop. The taste of sweet saliva and blood filled her mouth. Finally, after almost a minute, he let go of her and she gasped for air.

"Do you really think you can stop me by hurting me? You are nothing but a little girl after all."

"I am not your toy." Hinamori tried to get up and noticed Aizen's long fingers tightly wrapped around her wrist. Delicate yet strong. No way she could escape.

What did he really want? Break her again? If that was the case he was very close to achieving his goal.

"Oh please. I can feel your heartbeat. I hear your ragged breathing." He inhaled deeply, a serene look on his face. "I don't smell fear. It's the sunflower smell of Hinamori Momo, faint traces of grass and earth and summer sweat."

He turned her hands upside down forcefully and looked at her palms. "Your rough palms tell me you never stopped training. Although you don't have to impress me anymore. Maybe you just need distraction, right? You don't want to spend too much time in here alone. After all, this used to be my room. But you didn't want any special treatment so you pretended to be a strong girl and moved in here."

Hinamori suppressed a shiver. Why could he guess her thoughts so well? Why did he know her better than anyone else? "Just tell me what you want, Aizen."

For a minute he just stared at her and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. When he finally spoke his voice was gentle yet strong, the way she remembered. "I meant it when I said I came here for you."

"Do you honestly believe I will join you? Become a traitor like Gin and Tosen?"

"I know you won't join me if I offer you power or any other material incentive. But I also know the one thing that can change your mind."

It dawned on her. Would he really play that card? 

He grinned from ear to ear, a grotesque grin. Holding her small hands tightly in hers he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear: "I'm the thing that will change your mind. I know you can't resist me."

Hinamori froze. His hot breath tickled her skin. The words were seeping into her brain, sweet, tempting words. She closed her eyes and at the same time felt his soft lips closing around her earlobe, nibbling, biting. His hair brushed against her neck, moving lower and lower until his breath touched her collarbone. He pushed his lips against her delicate skin flicking the tip of his tongue against it.

Oh god, why did he know her weaknesses so well?, she thought but she said out loud: "You won't convince me like that." 

But Aizen neither stopped nor responded. Instead he moved her arms behind her back again, holding them with only his left hand. Hinamori struggled to escape his grip but he simply ignored her efforts. With his right hand he pulled the top of her uniform down until first her shoulders were exposed and then she was naked to the waist.

Only then did he speak again. "Look at me."

Seeing as he most likely wouldn't let her go she decided to do what he wanted. At least for the moment.

"Do you remember what we used to do? Please, don't glare at me like that. Even if you pretend to have forgotten I'm sure your body still remembers."

"I haven't forgotten your corrupting me."

Aizen chuckled. "Corrupting? Is that what I did? Is that what you convince yourself has happened? Didn't you say you loved me?"

Hinamori bit her lip and remained silent. There was no answer that wouldn't make her break down in front of him and she wouldn't grant him that pleasure.

"Hinamori." He was speaking quietly now, almost lost in thoughts. His hand was outlining her body, drawing circles around her breasts and belly button. "You used to scream my name. You used to beg me to take you."

When he looked up she thought there was genuine sadness in his eyes. But even if it was, it only lasted a few seconds and was soon replaced by his now typical cruel grin. "The things I can do to you." His hands stopped immediately on her belly. "And how convenient it is that you moved in here. I can still feel the sound-proofing kido spells I used on this place."

Hinamori felt her defenses crumble. She remembered the things they had done in this room vividly. Lips and hands all over her body. Hot skin against her own. Long fingers where nobody else ever touched her. The salty taste of his lips and the smell of his hair. The rare and stifled moans when she succeeded in pleasuring him.

Her face probably betrayed her thoughts because he said: "You remember too, don't you? You can have all of it again. You can have me again. Don't you long for it as much as I do?"

"Why me, Aizen? Why do you want me to join you?"

"It's part of my plan."

"Was stabbing me part of the plan, too?"

Aizen shook his head and his hand moved lower. He briefly played with her panties. "You don't understand. Everything is part of the plan."

"Then you already know what my answer will be?"

Quietly, his fingers reached their destination between Hinamori's legs and for the first time that night she couldn't stop herself from moaning. Slowly, teasingly, he rubbed just the right spot. He hadn't forgotten which buttons to push. "As I said, I know you can't resist me."

It was this last thing that made Hinamori give up. He was right. Her strength had only been a facade. Years of adoring him and yearning for him and finally having him were stronger than mere months of trying to forget everything that used to be her life. "You're right." she whispered.

Aizen let go of her hands and untied her hakama. Within seconds all their clothes were on the ground with them on top. There was no more need for violence and Hinamori willingly wrapped herself around him, sheathed him inside her. It was no love-making it was rough, unrestrained sex. Hinamori clinged to her Captain desperately, holding onto his muscular chest as if she never wanted to let go of him again. She came amid cries of "Ah, Captain!" and they lay panting on the floor.

"Thank you, Hinamori, for refreshing my memory."

Aizen stood up and picked out his clothes to get dressed. He looked at the naked now Captain of the 5th division whose pale chest was still rising and falling quickly. He kneeled down beside her, smirking. 

"You were just as delicious as I remembered. And what a lovely way to win a bet. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, after all you are my sweet little toy."


End file.
